familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Michael Joseph Borland (1947)
Michael Joseph Borland (1947) aka Zack. He is a musician, playing lead guitar in the Rock Scarz and Double Zero Band. Parents *Edward J. Ganley (1919-1987) *Helen Eloise Freudenberg (1928-1989) *John Earl Borland I (1924-1986) (adoptive father) Birth He was born in 1947 in Bowerston, Ohio. Siblings *John Earl Borland II (1948) *Steven Thomas Borland (1950-2010) Education He graduated from high school in Jersey City, New Jersey the same year as his brother. Vietnam War He served in the Vietnam War and was honorably discharged. Chico, California Around 1973-1974, Michael and his brother moved to Chico, California and lived in an intentional community. He was in a band called Supa Nova with his brother. Child He met Diane LaPlante on the Isla Mujeres in Mexico in 1986 and they had a child. New Orleans, Louisiana He moved from California to New Orleans, Louisiana. He played in a band called the "Rock Scarz and Double Zero Band" under the name Zack. The band biography states: "Zack and Pablo have been together for decades, played on the streets of New Orleans before they came back to Chico where they added Paul, Mary, Dave and Richard." Bands *Supa Nova in Chico, California *Rock Scarz and Double Zero Band in New Orleans and Chico, California External links *Michael Joseph Borland at Facebook *Rock Scarz official website *Michael Joseph Borland (1947) at Flickr by Kevin Borland (1975) *The Double Zero Band at YouTube singing Jambalaya Images Image:Borlands Winblad Nortons 1953 Jersey City.jpg|1953 (most likely Thanksgiving) Image:Borlands Thanksgiving 1954.jpg|1954 on Thanksgiving File:Michael Joseph Borland (1947) circa 1950.jpg|1955 circa (roughly age 8) File:Borland Winblad Norton.jpg|1958 circa File:Borlands in Jersey City scan0081.jpg|1958-1959 circa at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey File:Borlands in Jersey City scan0082.jpg|1958-1959 circa at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey File:Borlands at the Tripp home in Leesville, Ohio in 1959.jpg|1959 circa in Leesville, Ohio Image:John Earl Borland and Michael Joseph Borland and Elizabeth Tripp in Ohio.png|1960 Borlands with Elizabeth Marie Forbes (1905-1983) in Leesville, Ohio Image:81917352-SLD-001-0053.jpg|1960 December 25, Christmas at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:81917352-SLD-001-0042.jpg|1960 December 25, Christmas at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey File:Borland Freudenberg 03.gif|1961 April 2, Easter Sunday at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:81917352-SLD-001-0033.jpg|1961 April 2, Easter Sunday at 112 Grace Street, Jersey City, New Jersey Image:31931 10200590924124511 718208278 n.jpg|1961 in Jersey City Image:John Earl Borland II, Elizabeth Marie (Forbes) Borland-Tripp, Marie Elizabeth (Winblad) Freudenberg, and Michael Joseph Borland.jpg|1965 high school graduation File:Borlands on guitars circa 1970-1975.jpg|1965 circa File:Michael Joseph Borland (1947) circa 1965-1970.jpg|1965-1970 military File:Borlands Supa Nova 1970 circa.jpg|1973-1974 circa with Supa Nova in Chico, California File:Michael Joseph Borland (1947) on February 12, 2000 at a party for John Linson and Penny Van Deusen in Kinnelon, New Jersey.png|2000 File:Rock Scarz and Double Zero Band.png|2010 circa with Rock Scarz and Double Zero Band File:Double Zero Band 011 1271208728.jpg|2010 circa with Double Zero Band File:Double Zero Band 2010 circa Michael Borland.png|2010 circa with Double Zero Band Category:Living people Category:Non-SMW people articles Category: Michael Joseph Borland (1947) Category: William L. Dickinson High School alumni Category: American military personnel of the Vietnam War